Various electronic devices, for example, cameras, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for capturing images of a scene. Some of these devices also feature a light-field camera that includes a micro-lens array in addition to a main lens to capture a three-dimensional (3D) light-field image of a scene. The light-field image can provide depth information of the scene which may be used in a multitude of applications such as image segmentation, image bokeh, and the like. For instance, the light-field image includes the depth information due to a presence of multiple copies of same scene point being casted under different micro-lenses associated with the micro-lens array. However, for existing depth estimation methods, light-field imaging is limited and provides coarse information for applications such as image segmentation, thereby affecting quality of a reconstructed image.